Gundam 00 Purpose: The Trinity
by SOLDIER-MS
Summary: The Earth Alliance unleashed the Thrones on ZAFT. As Athrun Zala investigates their countless attacks he comes to question what it means to be a soldier. When the Trinity do the unforgivable, pilot Akushi Thanos seeks blood. Set in Gundam Seed Purpose.


Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Seed Or Gundam 00 or any of it's characters, I do however own Akushi and dagger Thanos, The Masacre Gundam, the Masamune mobile suits, Yisaka Kuzunagi, Sakon Date, Casvall and Kevin Soran.

_Italics is Kevin Soran speaking in his electronic journal_

This oneshot takes place in the same Seed universe as my Gundam Seed Purpose story. The time it takes place in is between when the Archangel leaves the Desert Dawn and before the Le Creuscet team pursues it on the seas. It does have spoilers concerning the character of Akushi Thanos so I recommend that readers read the Gundam Seed Purpose story, those who regularly read that fic will know what this fic would spoil.

* * *

Gundam 00 Purpose

The Trinity

_This is Kevin Soran of the Lodonia Lab offshot project Throne. Electronic Journal entry thirty-three, a fitting number considering the subjects. Three children from the Lodonia lab showed the necessary requirements to go through project Throne. Their teamwork is the best out of the hundreds of subjects that were kept in the labs. And it's no surprise considering their relation. Unlike the other subjects who believed some of the other children to be their brothers and sisters, it is these three that are related by blood. Their names are Michael, Johan and Nena, the Trinity siblings. The bond between them seems to stem from more than just sibling love, it is quite possible that with the right genetic grooming they may develop New type abilities, but for now their abilities are at a low level, though Nena has shown incredible abilities._

_As for their personalities, well Johan the oldest of the three has perfect discipline, he doesn't question the orders we give him. He'd make a good soldier and his Marksmanship is the best in the lab. As for the other two…well let's just say that the scientists had their hands full. Michael is exceptionally violent, he also seems to have an odd fascination with knives, he tried to slash one of the scientist's throat when Nena showed an interest in him. And that sums up Nena, she's bubbly and the local whore of the lab, but when some of the guards tried to advance on her she beat them away, she seems to have a thing for wild or rebellious boys, I suspect her Naïve personality hides a ruthless soldier._

_I'm sure that Johan can keep both his siblings in line. I've decided that they have each been trained enough to be deployed in the field. But Azrael has decided to keep them as a Black ops team. We're assigning them with Three G-Type mobile suits specifically built for their skills. The Cockpits are of a special design with a biometrics scanner so that only those three can pilot the machines, the cockpit also enables them a full 360-degree view of the battle. They are equipped with special engines called GN Drives, allowing them flight without wings as well as power well above those of the average mobile suit. In order to save costs we've left out the phase shift armour, it's not like they'll be going against anything that's an actually threat to them._

_These machines are called the Thrones. GNW-001 Throne Eins, GNW-002 Throne Zwei and the GNW-003 Throne Drei. Michael will receive the Throne Zwei, which specialises in close ranged combat with its massive sword, however we've also given the unit a hand gun built into the units arm and fang launchers on its skirt armour. Johann's Throne Eins fits his record as a marksman because it has a large number of long range weapon, including its own custom pistol and a shoulder cannon, which is capable of linking with the other Thrones to combine the particles of their drives into a more powerful blast. The Throne Drei is primarily a support unit, its drive has a bigger particle storage capacity allowing Nena to recharge her brothers offensive Thrones, her weapons include the handgun as well as several missile launchers and beam sabres, however the machines true power is in it's GN stealth emitter, by releasing a large amount of GN particles the Drei can jam all radio and radar signals in a long range distance._

_I look forward to seeing the results of the Trinity's first mission. Doctor Soran signing off._

* * *

It was days before the former Creuscet team and the Archangel would clash on Earth. Soldiers formerly from ZAFTS south Africa base split up to go their separate ways, one went to Gibraltar while another group went to Carpentaria. The ships travelled across the water, their DINN's and GINN's being prepped for combat in case they were ambushed. One mechanic went on his break, looking out at the sun on the deck of his ship. He squinted his eyes as he saw the faint outline something, but he couldn't tell what it exactly was. The mechanic suddenly widened his eyes as a massive red beam flew out of the sky, consuming the ship.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!!!" The opposite ships captain yelled.

"I don't know our radars and radios are being jammed somehow" One of the radar operatives said.

"Sir the beam it's…" But the crewmember could not finish his words as the red beam dragged itself across the water, cutting the ship in half.

"ALL MOBILE SUITS LAUNCH NOW!!!" The Captains of the other two ships yelled.

The GINN and DINN pilots ran as fast as they could onto their machines, however a hail of missiles slammed into two DINN's destroying them before their pilots could launch. Red crimson blasts flew into the launching GINN's, and blew up the bridge of one of the ships. Five DINN's managed to launch, arming their weapons as their opponents approached them. The pilots widened their eyes as they saw the three Gundam type mobile suits, all of which emitted strange red particles from their backs. One was a dark colour, armed with a shoulder cannon while the other two were red and orange respectively.

"Great shooting Johann, that was fricking burtle dude (WTF Dub)" Michael Trinity laughed in the cockpit of his orange Throne Zwei.

"Remember the mission, destroy all targets and leave not a single survivor" Johann Trinity said, targeting the mobile suits.

"I've got no problem with that right, have you Nena?" Michael asked.

"Not at all" The girl in her pink flight suit grinned as she armed her GN handgun.

"Eliminate the targets" Johann ordered.

The DINNS separated, firing one the Thrones. Michael easily dodged the machine and shotgun blasts, releasing the GN Fangs from his skirt armour. Johann aimed at the last remaining ship with his GN cannon, and fired a blast that cut the ship in half. Nena swooped downwards, shooting two DINN's in the chest with her pistol. The Throne Zwei's fangs flew around one of the DINN's, tormenting it's pilot.

"ALL ZAFT FORCES IN THE AREA! WE NEED IMMIDIATE SUPPORT!!!" The pilot yelled.

But his cries fell on deaf ears as his radio was jammed by the GN particles the Thrones emitted. The Fangs surrounded the DINN, before they flew into its back, shoulders and chest. A final fang flew into the back of the DINN's head before the machines was blown apart. The three remaining DINN's flew at the Drei, shooting it with their rifles.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!" Michael yelled as his fangs returned to their launchers.

He drew his sword, swinging it at one of the DINNS. But the DINN managed to dodge the swipe, shooting the Zwei at point blank range with its shotgun. Nena fired her missiles, blowing one of the DINN's arms off. But the DINN fought on, hitting her Gundam with a burst of machine gun fire. Johann fired his pistol, hitting the DINN in the chest. Nena then drew her beam sabre, slashing at one of the DINNs. But the DINN managed to swing its body to the side, dodging the sabre swipe. However as soon as the DINN was behind Nena, Johann shot the mobile suit in the back. Michael swung his sword round, slashing one of the last DINN's in half.

The Zwei and Drei then dived into the water and seconds later they surfaced, holding the Ten survivors in their hands.

"No witnesses either" Johann said as Nena and Michael threw the soldiers into the air.

A single shot from the Throne Ein's cannon disintegrated the group of soldiers, leaving no evidence that the Gundams were there. The Three Thrones flew away from the area, relaying their progress to their commanding officer.

* * *

_In seconds flat the Thrones decimated half of Andrew Waltfelds remnant forces. Our spies have told us that the former Le Creuscet team is investigating the attack. They will find nothing, there was no radio contact from the forces and the Trinities have left no witnesses to the event. Though they're a handful their results are unquestionable. Since they've completed their first mission in such a short amount of time I have immediately sent them to destroy the ZAFT forces currently planning to retake South Africa. The first phase of that mission will involve them destroying ZAFT's island base near Africa._

* * *

Johann sat in the cockpit of his Throne, looking through his scope; he looked past all the trees, to see the base that had been set up by ZAFT. A few bunkers storing DINN's, four ZuOOT's, Five GINNS and a Lagowe. Then there was their main target, the command bunker where a few White and purple coat officers had been stationed. Their sources told them that a Plant minister was currently monitoring the bases progress. Killing a politician would show the Plants just how serious the Alliance was. The Eins flew into the air with the Drei behind it. Johann readied his cannon and Nena linked her storage container to the Ein's cannon. With the increase in its particles, the Eins now had access to a more powerful beam blast, the same kind he had used to decimate the ZAFT navy.

"Michael, are you ready on your side?" Johann asked.

"You bet your ass I'm ready bro, let's kick some coordinator ass" Michael chuckled.

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world" Nena giggled.

Johann pulled the trigger and consumed well over half the base in a massive crimson beam. The Thrones then flew over the base, bombarding it with beam fire. GINN's fired their rifles and bazookas at the three Gundam's. But their attempt to fight back was in vain as the Zwei unleashed its fangs, impaling the heads of the GINN's.

"We need immediate support, get on the radio to our nearest forces" The Base commander said.

Nena laughed like a girl at a playground as she activated the Drei's stealth emitter. Flaps on the Drei's back opened and the Throne unleashed a surge of GN particles, shaping into a pair of butterfly wings. What her siblings thought of as beautiful the ZAFT soldiers considered terrifying. Michael landed on the base, shooting his pistol at any mechanic and pilot that he saw. He then crashed his sword into the command bunker, crushing all it's inhabitants. By sunrise, all of the forces at the base had been annihilated and Thrones left the scene.

* * *

Hour's later, ZAFT ships from Carpentaria landed. Athrun Zala, commander of the recently created Zala team looked at the carnage the Thrones had left in their wake.

"How many wounded?" Athrun asked one of the soldiers, with as little emotion as he could.

"We haven't found anyone alive sir" The soldier said.

"DAMN IT! THOSE NATURAL BASTARDS!!" Yzak Joule yelled, kicking a piece of rubble.

Nichol Amalfi looked at the charred bodies around him and put his hand to his mouth. Even Dearka had trouble containing his anger over the bodies. Only one of the team pilots remained stoic. Akushi Thanos, pilot of the heavy weapons type Gundam the Massacre. On the contrary, he seemingly enjoyed this carnage, grinning as he saw the destruction left by the Thrones.

"These people are obviously very shy, they can't take pride in such effective work" Akushi said, smiling as he prodded a burnt corpse with his foot.

Yzak growled, squeezing his fists together as he took a step towards the pilot.

"That's enough both of you, this is a war so contain your emotions" Athrun said.

"Let's see you say that when these people do something really horrible, and trust me when I say they will do something worse then this" Akushi said, walking away from the other pilots.

Athrun sighed; Le Creuscet made commanding pilots look easy. But with Yzak, who is obsessed with revenge on the Strike, and Akushi, a rogue with Athrun's fathers approval, then Athrun's job would prove to be a lot harder than he first realised. Another ZAFT soldier rushed towards Athrun, panting as he relayed a message. Athrun knew that this unknown enemy had attacked again, but he widened his eyes over what the target had been.

* * *

The Thrones flew over the deserts of South African, high in the clouds so that no one would see them.

"But Johann, we've been inside these suits for hours, cant we just skive a bit, you know breath in the fresh air" Michael complained.

"Yeah, I'm really starting to sweat out here, we've been stuck in that lab since year one and I want to have some fun…besides what we're doing right now" Nena moaned.

"Persevere you two, I'm sure that with the results we've gained the Professor will be pleased enough for us to have a break" Johann explained.

"Oh man that would be great, maybe then we could visit those park things that Professor Oakley and Neider talked about, wouldn't that be great Nena?" Michael asked.

"Yeah!" Nena said, though her thoughts were more focused on something else that interested her.

She liked the boys at the lab, but what she truly looked forward to was getting out of the lab and meeting boys in really romantic places. Professor Neider had told her and a few of the younger girls about theme parks and restaurants. Nena giggled, picturing herself with her dream boy, she'd seen pictures of Kurdish boys and Nena had to admit she found their appearance quite appealing. She then opened her eyes and twitched as she saw a village below them. All of its inhabitants were cheering and dancing around. They were celebrating how the Desert Dawn had recently liberated them from ZAFT.

Nena growled at the sight. How dare those people enjoy themselves while she was overworked. They had no idea what was going on around them. Sooner or later ZAFT or the Earth Alliance would return to take their freedom away. No one down there deserved happiness. Nena and her brothers deserved it; they deserved to be out of the lab. She deserved to be happy; she deserved to be laughing at a party with boys competing for her affections.

"Your all better off dead" She said with a smile as she readied her handgun.

* * *

Athrun could barely believe his eyes; he was so glad that he didn't bring Nichol or Yzak with him. He looked to Akushi, whose expression was unreadable. People were dead, civilians burnt and crushed by rubble. Athrun helped the other soldiers look for any survivors, which seemed to be a hopeless goal at the moment. But then Athrun wondered, would this massacre happened if it was ZAFT attacking. Countless people were killed when the Tiger occupied Banadia. When no one was looking, Athrun leant against the wall, holding the tears in. He had just seen the bodies of several children.

'Is this war worth fighting, are we in the right?' Athrun wondered as he thought back to countless battles in which he saw Akushi Thanos's father Dagger Thanos spare the EA no mercy.

He even remembered his own vow to shoot down Kira. And yet Kira was still alive and fighting.

'Am I right to fight this war?' he wondered.

Then Athrun heard a sound that made him widen his eyes. He ran as fast as he could, wading through the rubble of one of the huts. Akushi stood over a boy, who was yelling in agony over his wounds.

"MEDIC!!!" Athrun yelled.

Akushi turned his back to the boy and Athrun could tell from the mans expression that he believed the boy wouldn't make it. Medics grabbed the boy, putting him onto a stretcher and carrying him to a medical tent. Athrun rubbed his forehead, his eyes trailing towards Akushi. The man was walking towards his machine, the heavily armed Massacre Gundam.

"Akushi, where are you going?" Athrun asked.

"The boy told me that it was a trinity of machines that destroyed the town, they emitted some kind of red particles, he said they were going to the North of here…those guys have really pissed me off so I'm going to get them" Akushi said as he continued to walk towards his Gundam.

"Wait…I'm going with you" Athrun said.

"You do realise Athrun that I'm out for blood not Justice?" Akushi asked.

"Of course, however if I can learn something from this then I will" Athrun said.

First Athrun informed the other soldiers on where they were going. Then he mounted his machine. The Aegis activated its red phase shift and flew off on top of a Goohn. The Massacre also activated its red and black armour, taking off after the Aegis. Both machines continued to fly across the desert and the pilots widened their eyes as they saw the outlines of a bunker.

* * *

_This will be my final log. The Trinities have turned out to be complete failures. Uragiri has denied us the opportunity to mass produce the GN drives because these "pseudo" GN drives that the Thrones use generate harmful GN particles. Apparently when a person has been directly exposed to the particles it will damage their mind, while any cuts they have wont heal. That bitch Nena Trinity, she's destroyed a town, this will only make it harder for the EA government to gain South African support. Even Johann is a failure for ignoring his sister's inexcusable actions. All that money we put into raising them to be pilots is wasted. Still we could at least use them once more to eliminate this Desert Dawn group right at their heart._

"It's amazing how scientists love the sound of their own voice"

Kevin Soran swung his chair round to see both Athrun and Akushi standing at his doorway. They both had their pistols aimed at the mans forehead. The scientist reached for the mouse, deleting the only evidence of the work he had done. With his electronic journal gone ZAFT wouldn't have any dirt to use against the Alliance in it's political battle.

"I'm arresting you for war crimes and crimes against humanity" Athrun said as he approached the scientist.

Kevin's hand reached for the pistol taped to his desk. Athrun widened his eyes as he looked down the barrel of the gun. But before Kevin could pull the trigger, Akushi put a bullet in the mans head.

"Akushi where are you going?" Athrun asked as Akushi turned to the doorway.

"I'm going out for blood" Akushi said, without turning his head.

"They're threats to ZAFT, show them no mercy" Athrun said.

Akushi nodded his head before walking out of the bunker. From what Athrun had just heard he assumed that the boy from that town would die. He then found the answer to his question. This war was worth fighting, Athrun knew now that if fighting this war his way would prevent the EA creating more monsters like the Trinity siblings then he would fight. He would battle the Archangel and Kira with a renewed sense of Purpose.

* * *

The Thrones flew on their way towards the Desert Dawn's base. Their intention was to destroy the rebels, thus making the EA's reoccupation easier. However they would face a heavy resistance from an unexpected source. Missiles suddenly flew towards the three Gundam's, which scattered from the fire.

"THEY'RE COMING FROM BEHIND US!!" Michael yelled.

The Trinity siblings turned around to see with great surprise the lone Massacre Gundam. Akushi readied his twin Gatling guns and fired at the Thrones.

"ONE MACHINE! WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE RETARDED!!" Michael yelled as he dodged the rapid-fire bullets.

Johann fired his shoulder cannon at the Massacre, which swerved to the side, then bought it's arms upwards to block a hail of missiles from the Drei. Akushi fired the impulse cannon on his Gundam's V-fin. Nena easily dodged the beam, firing back with her pistol. Blocking the particles, Akushi revealed his Gundam's twin chest Gatling guns. He fired all his gatling guns, as well as the missiles on his chest. The Trinity siblings yelled as the missiles slammed into their Gundam's.

"FLY FANGS!!" Michael yelled.

The Fangs flew around the Massacre and Akushi smirked, as he immediately knew the perfect strategy for these machines. He held his Gatling guns outwards, then span the Massacre round and let his Gatling guns roll. Michael widened his eyes as the Massacre had effectively created a storm of gunfire, causing the fangs and himself to fly around to dodge the bullets. One fang was caught in the centre of the gunfire, blowing up followed by a second fang. Johann targeted the Massacre, but widened his eyes as the machine stopped spinning around and fired its impulse cannon, cutting off Johann's own cannon. Akushi then aimed his Gatling guns forward, and then fired, destroying each and every one of the Zwei's fangs.

"Johann, I'm scared, we're dealing with an ace here" Nena said.

"Don't worry Nena, I don't know how he detected my attack but he cant beat the three of us" Johann said.

"Actually I can" Akushi said over the radio. "One, your GN particles cant disrupt the instruments of a machine equipped with phase shift armour, two, your all overworked and tired, three even with superior machines and numbers your still new at fighting while I've got plenty of battles under my belt and fourthly, and here's the most important one, I'm…a…better…soldier…THAN YOU'VE EVER BE!!!" Akushi yelled.

The Massacre flew at the Thrones, firing its guns wildly at the three machines. Johann and Nena fired their pistols, while Michael slashed at the Massacre with his sword.

"WHY DID YOU THREE DESTROY THAT TOWN!!!" Akushi yelled.

"I'm afraid you'll have to ask Nena about that" Johann said as he drew his beam sabre, slashing at the Massacre.

Akushi bought his hands up, blocking Michael's sword, and then he swung round, kicking the Zwei and the Eins to the side.

"YOU!!!" Akushi yelled, flying at Nena.

Nena drew her beam sabre and swung it at the Massacre which stopped in its tracks, missing the blade by a few inches. Akushi fired his missiles point blank into the Drei's chest, sending it flying backwards. Then, Akushi bombarded the Gundam with a barrage of Gatling gun fire. Michael and Johann flew to their sisters aid, but Akushi flew towards the ground, firing his impulse cannon at the two machines.

"Why…why kill those innocent people…WHAT DID YOU HAVE TO GAIN!!" Akushi yelled at Nena, continuing his pursuit.

"They were having fun while I was stuck inside this stupid machine" Nena growled.

"And what's wrong with other people having fun, you're a soldier do your job and don't complain" Akushi said.

"Shut the hell up!" Michael snarled, swing his blade down at the Massacre.

But Akushi blocked the blade with the shield on his gun, and then elbowed the Zwei with his opposite arm.

"You people don't have any Empathy do you? You don't know anything about war itself"

"War isn't complicated" Johann said, firing his pistol.

"Your damn right it isn't, which is why I'm baffled that you three cant figure it out" Akushi said.

"Oh please, tell me more?" Nena asked with a scoff.

"I WILL! THE ONLY TIME WE EVER ATTACK CIVILIANS IS WHEN OUR OWN LIVES ARE IN DANGER! WE VIOLATED THAT RULE! BUT AT LEAST I'VE KILLED THE INNOCENT TO ACHIEVE A GREATER GOOD! WHAT'S YOUR EXCUSE HUH!!!!" Akushi roared.

The Massacre fired it's impulse cannon, consuming the Drei's right arm. Nena widened her eyes at the sudden display of skill, and then growled as she fired her missiles.

"Those people were enjoying themselves and yet we were stuck inside these machines, we've been stuck inside that lab for years, the only look at the outside world we've had is training exercises and photos, after all we've been through we deserve to be happy" Nena explained.

Akushi dodged the hail of missiles and then yelled out "YOU STUPID CHILD!!!!" He threw his empty Gatling guns at the Zwei, and then kicked it across the head.

"WE ARE BUT MURDERERS! WE DON'T DESERVE HAPPINESS FOR THE THINGS WE'VE DONE!!!" Akushi yelled.

"Your wrong, we deserve to live our lives in peace"

"You tell him Nena" Michael said.

"We're here to win this war…to change the world" Johann said.

"Keep telling yourselves that as I kill you, you two are the biggest sinners here for allowing this bitch to get away with what she's done, you all have no regrets, I however do…and it is that Regret that will punish you" Akushi said as he activated a weapon he had been saving for Gekido.

The machines heavy armour detached from its body, revealing a much slimmer Gundam frame. Red hair stuck out of the back of the Gundam's head and it's eyes shined a red colour as the Kanji symbol for regret appeared on its spherical shape. The Gundam's armour suddenly changed into a silvery black colour, giving off an intense shine as it looked at the sky, targeting the three Thrones. Akushi drew his crimson beam sabres then took off towards the Thrones. The Regret Gundam gave off a red trail that shaped into a pair of demonic energy wings.

"Are those GN particles?" Johann asked in complete shock.

"No, it's the energy released from the Gundam's Arc Generator, giving me access to untold levels of speed and powers" Akushi explained.

Suddenly the Regret moved with an incredible burst of speed. Michael widened his eyes as the Regret had sliced off his sword arm. Then the Regret slammed into the Zwei several times, slicing off a piece of its armour and limbs with each hit. The Regret appeared in midair then flew downward, stabbing its sabre into the Zwei's back.

"MICHAEL!!" Johann and Nena yelled as what was left of their brother's machine blew up in front of their eyes.

"BASTARD!!!" Johann yelled.

"YOU SEE WHAT IT FEELS LIKE! THE SORROW OF LOSING A LOVED ONE!!!" Akushi yelled, easily dodging the Ein's pistol blasts.

Akushi showed the Ein's no mercy, slicing off its arms, then appearing behind it and cutting off its head.

"Why did it end like this…we were meant to do this, we were born to be soldiers…this is what we…lived for" Johann said with tears in his eyes before the Regret stabbed straight through his back.

Nena watched as the last of her brothers disappeared in a brilliant explosion of red GN particles. She burst into tears, overcome with an emotion she had never experienced before. Then he eyes widened as the GN particles left by the explosion cleared, revealing the Regret Gundam, it's eyes and Kanji mark glowing brighter.

"Now it's your turn…SAY HELLO TO YOUR BROTHERS WHEN YOU GET TO HELL!!" Akushi yelled, flying at the Drei.

"No…I don't...I'M SORRY!!!" Nena yelled.

"IT'S TOO LATE!!!" Akushi yelled.

The Regret swung it's sabre downwards, but much to the shock of the two Gundam pilots, a yellow blast flew into the machines back, blowing a piece of its chest armour off and sending it falling towards the ground. Before Akushi fell unconscious he looked up at the Drei's saviours. They were both black with no markings, their faceplates sliding to reveal single red eyes. Nena looked at the two mobile suits in awe before she left her tears get to her. She covered her eyes and let the Drei fall towards the ground.

* * *

Sakon Date got out of his black Masamune, the mobile suits built in Orb as their covert defenders. The two only existing Masamune's were currently docked with a stealth ship, having just bought in the damaged Throne Drei. He removed his helmet, revealing his young scarred face and silver hair. Next to him stood his partner, the mute Casvall, dressed in his red flight suit.

"Been a while since I've had a chance to use my rail rifle, I don't think Mrs Kuzunagi is going to be happy once she hears we only got one of the Trinity siblings out" Sakon said, more to himself considering Casvall barely listened to him.

They simply left Nena to cry in her cockpit as they flew back to Orb. Hours later, the Drei's cockpit was opened from the outside and a woman in a business dress looked into the machine at Nena.

"Nena Trinity I presume" Yisaka Kuzunagi said.

Nena simply ignored the woman, hugging her knees.

"Your welcome to hate Akushi if you want to, but believe me when I tell you that you wont be able to avenge your brothers deaths" Yisaka said, crossing her arms.

"And why not?" Nena asked with a growl, glaring at the woman.

"Because you lack Akushi's empathy, tell me Nena are you sorry for what you did to those civilians?" Yisaka asked.

"No!" The red head said without hesitation.

"How very sad, I'd personally rather shoot you in the head right now but my husband thinks you can be of some use, so here's what's going to happen…you make a choice of either Option A, Option B or Option C. Option A we give you to ZAFT where you'll wither be locked up or put in a lab for them to study, Option B we give you to the EA where they either kill you or put you back into the lab you hate so much, or Option C, you stay with us in Orb, work when we tell you to work and see a therapist of my choosing, you wont be regarded as a friend and you will rarely receive respect from your future team mates, however you will have a chance to live in a penthouse with a sea side view of the beach, the chance to go out whenever you want and enjoy yourself"

"The chance to live a normal life?" Nena asked.

"Yes, the one you think you deserve" Yisaka said.

"Option C!" Nena said with a smile.

It was Nena's first day in her new home and Nena enjoyed the comfort of a warm bed. She also enjoyed the breeze on her bikini-clad body. Nena looked out of the open window, partly wishing that her brothers were alive to enjoy the view of the beach. She then looked out of a pair of binoculars, licking her lips at Orb's boys. Nena put on her shirt and packed a bag for a day at the beach.

'Watch out boys, Nena Trinity is coming out to play' She thought and laughed as she walked out of her penthouse.

End of the Trinity

* * *

Nena haters dont hate me, she'll be appearing in Gundam Seed Purpose along with a few other Gundam characters. So please tell me what you all thought of the one-shot. To be truthful I didnt like Nena that much when she killed Louise's family, though I did kind of feel sorry for her and her brothers, in this one-shot Athrun kind of does too and his pity will show in Gundam Seed Purpose.

* * *


End file.
